


The Stuff of Legend: In Short

by WordsInTimeAndSpace



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTimeAndSpace/pseuds/WordsInTimeAndSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short askbox fics (around 500 characters each) written for my followers on tumblr. Mostly Doctor/Rose, with very few Teninch fics in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten/Rose: Bad Wolf

He lost her to a parallel world, in a cruel twist of fate. At least that's what he believed. He spent weeks of crying and raging and despairing, after all. But he also believed that he'd removed all traces of the Vortex from her. And now she's standing in the middle of the console room, bathed in golden light, and breathes out a promise of forever. Tears sting in his eyes as he pulls her into his arms, finally after all this time, and he's never been so glad he was wrong all along.


	2. Ten/Rose: Coming Home

When she was without the Doctor, it was like the world turned grey. The blue of the sky, the red of the flowers, the pink of her favourite blanket - none of it reached her eyes. The world felt bleak. When she stood in the dark alley, the blue of the TARDIS in the distance, the Doctor a blur of brown as he raced towards her, Rose thought that the world never was more colourful. When the Doctor exploded into gold only moments later, it didn't change anything, because she was finally coming home.


	3. Ten/Rose: Layers

With all these layers he's wearing, the Doctor is like a present to unwrap. The coat goes first, as soon as they stumble inside. The jacket and tie are gone before she pushes him on his back on the jumpseat. He looks at her with hooded eyes while she slowly works on his oxford, popping open one button after the other. She gets distracted as soon as his chest is bare, but the Doctor bucks his hips, reminding her of the last few layers that need to go. Rose is more than happy to help him out.


	4. Aiden/Rose: Gentle

Aiden pressed a kiss to her collarbone, coaxing a content sigh out of her. Rose brushed her fingers through his hair, a slow, unhurried motion, and Aiden moved his mouth lower with the same kind of calmness. His lips brushed over her nipples, making Rose mewl impatiently. But Aiden wasn't in a hurry. Instead, he pressed a lingering kiss to her swelling stomach. “I'm so lucky to have you. Both of you,” he whispered against her skin, before he finally moved his tongue to where she wanted him most.


	5. Doctor/Rose: Mornings

Rose is not a morning person, and she is sure she never will be. But lately, mornings are not as bad as they could be. Last week, she woke in the Doctor's arms, with him still sleeping peacefully, his nose buried in her hair. Yesterday, she woke as his weight settled next to her on the mattress, and she opened her eyes to see him smile down at her. Today, she wakes with his lips on hers, slowly coaxing her awake, and Rose forgets entirely that she doesn't like mornings at all.


	6. Nine/Rose: Run

They're standing on the crest of the hill, looking down the slope. In the distance, Rose can see the sea, waves raging higher and higher as the wind picks up. Dark clouds are hanging in the air. The first raindrop hits her cheek and Rose turns to see the Doctor watching her with a grin. “Run,” he says. Hand in hand, they race down the hill, feet flying over the grass and rain soaking their clothes. Rose's lungs are burning but she's laughing along with the Doctor, and she never felt more alive.


	7. Doctor/Rose: Kissing

Kissing Rose Tyler is a unique experience every time. The motions of her lips against his, sometimes slow, sometimes rough, sometimes teasing. Her taste, ranging from her morning tea to his favourite sweets to the taste of himself. The sounds she makes: mewls of pleasure, surprised gasps when he nips on her bottom lip, loud moans when he's thrusting into her at the same time. But there's one thing that never changes: it always feels like he'll never get enough.


	8. Alec/Rose: Game

Alec Hardy had a side he rarely showed to anyone. Rose had known that since the first time she had met him, with a frown on his face and tired eyes. It was like a game to coax the other side out of him, with kind, playful words, gentle touches and shy kisses. And when the furrow of his brow eased and his eyes sparkled as he gripped her hips to pull her into another kiss, all the shyness gone, Rose knew that she had succeeded.


	9. Ten/Rose: Pretending

They are both pretending, Rose thinks, as they step into the hotel room and she sees the Doctor’s eyes light up for a second. As if sharing a bed, so narrow that they’ll definitely have to cuddle up close, isn’t exactly what they want. They both deny it, of course. But the truth is that she can’t wait to feel his arms around her. And with the way the Doctor always pulls her closer and buries his nose in her hair as he falls asleep, she knows that he feels the same.


	10. Ten/Rose: Getting to know you

John doesn't know her, not really. He knows how she smiles, bright and glowing like the sun. He knows how she bites her lip as she strolls through the shelves of his book shop, lost in thought, and that she chooses Jane Austen over Shakespeare every time. But there is so much more that he longs to know. The important things. How she takes her tea. Where her family is from. How her hair looks like splayed out on his pillow and how her lips feel like against his.

Maybe it's time to find out, John thinks, as he gathers the courage to introduce himself. And there are three things he promptly learns about her. One: if he panics at the thought of talking to her, she will laugh at him and introduce herself before he's had the chance to open his mouth. Two: her name is Rose. Three: when she smiles and her fingers brush against his, he feels like his heart is about to jump out of his chest. But if he's honest, he already knew that would happen all along.


	11. Doctor/Rose: Comfort

After all the loss and pain in his life, the Doctor knows how to hide his grief behind bright grins and lots of running. But on some days, it's harder than usual. On days where nightmares keep him awake and he's drowning in guilt. Rose always notices when it's a day like that. She doesn't say anything, doesn't need to, and instead just wraps her arms around him, holding him tight until he feels like he can breathe again. On these days, her smile as they pull apart is all the comfort he needs.


	12. Doctor/Rose: Ice Skating

He should have known it before: a Christmas market on Earth, a few mugs of mulled wine and Rose's idea to go ice skating – there was no way that it would end well. But when Rose smiled at him, he couldn't deny her anything. So here he was, the last of the Time Lords, desperately clinging to her hand as he tried to stay upright on the ice. Rose laughed at him and he glared at her, but when she skidded closer to press her lips to his, the Doctor couldn't find a reason to complain any more.


	13. Doctor/Rose: Want

Rose gasps as her back hits the wall behind her, but a second later the Doctor's lips are on hers, swallowing the sound. He coaxes and teases until she responds and opens her mouth for him with a groan. Rose isn't sure what brought this on. One minute they're yelling at each other, and in the next he pushes her up against the wall, snogging her until her head is spinning. But questions can wait, Rose thinks, as the Doctor presses his hips against hers, letting her know how much he wants her.


	14. Ten/Rose: Doomsday

Her body is limp in his arms. The Doctor holds her close, blinking back tears and focusing his vision on her face in place of the whiteness of the wall that threatened to swallow her. But the breach closed, just a fraction of a second before he lost her to the Void. Rose is still there, battered and bruised, but wonderfully alive. She groans in pain as her eyes flutter open, but when her eyes meet his, she gives him a wide smile, and the Doctor finally feels like he can breathe again.


	15. Ten/Rose: Different

“Well,” the Doctor said, experimentally tugging at his tie that bound his hands securely to the headboard of the bed. “This is different.” 

Rose gave him a tongue-touched smile as she straddled him and slowly ran her fingers down his bare chest. He shivered under her touch. 

“Good different or bad different?” she asked, as if she couldn't already tell with the way he was straining against his trousers. She ground her hips down to his and he gasped. 

“Good different! Definitely good different.”


	16. Nine/Rose: Leather Jacket

The first time he sees Rose wrapped into his leather jacket, it makes his hearts skip a beat. He shouldn't like the sight that much, not when she is cold and uncomfortable in that damp prison cell he got them stuck in. But right in that moment the Doctor only sees how she smiles as she slips into the jacket, burying her nose in the collar as if to breathe in his scent. She settles down beside him then, resting her head against him, and the Doctor forgets to feel guilty all night long.


	17. Ten/Rose: Kiss

Rose isn't sure what changed. They've done this a million times already: stumbling into trouble while they explore a new planet, saving the day, sharing a celebratory hug before they head back to the TARDIS. But today, instead of pulling her into a hug, the Doctor presses his lips to hers. It's chaste and sweet and knocks the air out of her lungs in the best way possible. But it doesn't matter what changed, Rose thinks when the Doctor holds her tighter, as long as they keep on doing that.


	18. Tentoo/Rose: At her Mercy

Rose enjoys having this power over him. Before, when they were still travelling in the other universe, she'd never imagined that it was so easy to have the Doctor at her mercy. She just has to drop to her knees in front of him to stop any coherent thought in his mind. As soon as she pulls down his trousers and pants, his speech is reduced to “Rose” and “yes” and “please”. A few playful strokes and her breath ghosting over the tip of his cock and he's begging in earnest. When she finally gives in and takes him into her mouth, it only takes a bit of licking and sucking until he's nothing more than breathless moans and needy whimpers, desperately clinging to the last bit of control. And by now, Rose knows exactly how she can make him loose that too, how she can make the Doctor shatter under her touch.


	19. Ten/Rose: Dancing

Rose never dared to imagine that this new version of the Doctor dances. Not just dancing, arm in arm moving to the music, although they’ve done plenty of that tonight, but /dancing/. The kind of dancing that involves his lips on hers and his hands peeling her out of her dress as he walks her backwards until he can push her down onto his bed. Rose licks her lips as her gaze wanders over his body and he grins, his eyes dark, until he finally joins her to prove that he still got the moves.


	20. Ten/Rose: Jealousy

It's ridiculous to be jealous. The Doctor knows it. That doesn't stop him from actually being jealous as Rose spots the cat from across the road and lets go of his hand to scoop it into her arms. The cat purrs and rubs it's head against her chest, ignoring his glare. Rose laughs and rolls her eyes as she sees his expression, cuddling the cat closer and petting it's head. The Doctor scowls. After all, he should be the only one that Rose touches this way. Thankfully, she makes it up to him later.


	21. Ten/Rose: Underneath the Black Hole

Rose isn't sure she'll be able to sleep, not when they are stuck on a space station underneath a black hole, destruction constantly looming above them. All day she tried her best to be brave, but now as she's lying awake in the dark she's terrified. As if he senses her fear, the Doctor shifts next to her and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Rose lets out a shaking breath, relaxing as he presses a kiss to her temple. As long as he's at her side, she knows she'll be all right.


	22. Tentoo/Rose: Date Night

The Doctor lets out a long breath, trying to keep his nervousness at bay. They're going on a date. Their first proper date since they landed in Pete's world a week ago. It hasn't been easy, especially for him as he tried to adjust to his new body and this new human life. But all the struggles are forgotten when Rose finally comes downstairs, wearing a stunning blue dress and a smile on her lips that makes him realize that he's definitely the luckiest man in this universe.


	23. Doctor/Rose: Waking Up

The Doctor always wakes before Rose, but he can't bring himself to leave the bed without her. He likes to feel her breath tingling his skin and to hear the sounds she makes in her sleep. What he likes even more is seeing her wake up, blinking sleepily until she sees his face and her lips curl into a smile. He can't resist to kiss her then, starting slowly to coax her awake, until she mewls underneath him and bucks her hips against his. It quickly becomes his favourite way to start the day.


	24. Nine/Rose: No More Running

The Doctor knows he's running. From her, from his feelings, from the inevitable pain that will swallow him once she's gone. But he can't stop it. It scares him too much, the way his hearts skip a beat when she smiles at him and how he longs to be in her arms at night. He also knows that she notices, every single time when he tries to pull away from her. But if he's learned one thing about Rose Tyler, it's that she never lets him get away with things like this. So when he's ready to bolt after they danced in the console room, ready to hide in the darkest corner of the universe, Rose steps in his way and crosses her arms in front of her chest. He panics for a second and her gaze softens. When she reaches for his hand he lets her take it, suddenly sure that even if he tried to run now he wouldn't be able to make a single step. Because she's Rose, and if she wants to be at his side, he'll defy the laws of the universe to make sure she stays with him.


	25. Tentoo/Rose: A new kind of Travelling

Green forests and vast lakes pass by the window, the train rattling and wheezing as they make their way through the country. Rose curls into the Doctor's side and rests her head on his chest. His single heartbeat thumps under her ear, slowly lulling her to sleep as the Doctor wraps an arm around her waist to pull her closer. Tomorrow she'll wake up in a different country, a whole new adventure lying ahead of them. It's different, this kind of travelling, but she wouldn't miss it for the world.


	26. Nine/Rose: Beginnings

It should have felt strange, stepping back into the Doctor's spaceship. Alien, bigger-on-the-inside, and like he just told her also travelling in time. Maybe it should intimidate her, Rose thought. Or frighten her, at least a little. But she felt none of this. She only felt exhilaration at the opportunities unfolding right in front of her. The Doctor grinned at her, wide and beaming, and Rose answered with a smile, suddenly sure that this was exactly where she was supposed to be.


	27. Nine/Rose: Regeneration

Regeneration energy flares up inside his veins, shooting a wave of pain through his body. The Doctor grips the console a little tighter. He only has a few seconds left, barely enough to explain what's happening, and he knows it's not enough. Rose looks at him out of wide eyes, confused and scared, but she's alive and in the end that's all that matters. So he smiles, hoping it will be enough for Rose to stay with him, and lets the fire consume him.


	28. Tentoo/Rose: New Beginnings

The Doctor's single heart thumps hard against his ribs as he watches the TARDIS take off. She's gone in a matter of seconds, leaving a terrifying, aching void inside his mind right where the ship used to be for centuries. The Doctor tears his gaze away from the sand, focusing instead on Rose, his only anchor as his world crumbles around him. She attempts a smile, although he can see the hurt in her eyes, and reaches for his hand. And just like that, the Doctor knows they'll both be all right.


	29. Ten/Rose: Across the Void

Travelling with the Dimension Cannon, Rose learns very quickly, is nothing compared to the comfort of the Tardis. She never needs more than a few seconds across the void, but the terrifying whiteness burns itself into her brain, haunting both sleep and waking moments alike. And it hurts, being hurled into a different world. It leaves her aching and breathless, gagging and gasping for air when she lands. But when she finally finds the Doctor in that dark alley, Rose knows all of it was worth it.


	30. Doctor/Rose: Domestic

Sometimes, the Doctor can’t believe how domestic his life has become. He still has the Tardis, still travels across time and space running from one adventure into the next, but since Rose is on board there’s more than this. There’s cooking breakfast together in the mornings. There’s visiting her mum and sharing chips for lunch. There’s movie nights in the media room, and quiet evenings in the library, both of them cuddled close on the couch. And if he’s honest, he wouldn’t want it any other way.


	31. Doctor/Rose: Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the-untempered-prism for the inbox buddy event last month - [look at the wonderful fanart she drew for this!](http://the-untempered-prism.tumblr.com/post/164953234741/rose-tyler-he-realizes-as-he-spins-her-around-to)

Rose Tyler, he realizes as he spins her around to the music in the console room, is like the sun. Beautiful and radiant and giving him life whenever her light touches him. He’s helpless against her gravity, pulling him in even as he tries to resist. But when her light eventually fades it will be the end of him too, no matter what happens now. So he lets her consume him. With a gentle tug he pulls her close, delights in the way her eyes widen, and presses his lips down to hers.


	32. Doctor/Rose: Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the-untempered-prism for the inbox buddy event last month - [also with fanart!](http://the-untempered-prism.tumblr.com/post/165019328116/with-a-whimper-rose-curls-into-the-doctors-side)

With a whimper Rose curls into the Doctor’s side. Her head aches and her lungs burn from coughing, but his cooler body temperature is soothing against her too hot skin. Rose finally relaxes as he wraps an arm around her. “You should go back to bed,” the Doctor says, pressing his lips to her temple. Rose lets out a small noise of protest. Carefully, the Doctor guides them down to the couch, pulling her close. Contentment washes over her, and with a smile on her lips, she drifts off to sleep.


	33. Nine/Rose: Undressing

Mesmerized, the Doctor watches Rose’s fingers brushing along the collar of his leather jacket. Slowly, cherishing every little detail of this sensation. Her touch moves from his neck down his chest, her palms resting over his hearts. She gulps and looks up, a question in her eyes. The Doctor nods and Rose smiles, gently pushing the leather off his shoulders. Usually, he feels helpless and vulnerable if he strips off his armour, but with Rose undressing him, it only feels like liberation.


	34. Doctor/Rose: Quietness

“You’ll have to be quiet,” the Doctor whispers, his breath ghosting over her skin. Rose shivers. For a moment it’s silent, except for their heavy breaths and Rose’s heart thumping against her ribcage. He’s waiting for an answer. Rose nods, sure that he can see it in the dark of this closet. Slowly, his hand on her thigh inches higher to where she wants him most. The first brush of his fingers coaxes a moan out of her, but the Doctor brings his lips down to hers, swallowing every sound.


	35. Doctor/Rose: Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again for the-untempered-prism, [who continues to make me flail with her fanart!](http://the-untempered-prism.tumblr.com/post/165848509391/he-thought-hed-lost-her-amidst-the-war-and)

He thought he’d lost her amidst the war and destruction raging on this planet. 17 hours, 6 minutes and 34 seconds, that’s how long they were separated. That’s how long it took him to topple the regime and end the chaos. And miraculously, among the celebrating people on the street, is Rose. She looks tired and worn out, but she’s never been more beautiful. In the next moment she’s in his arms, laughing as he spins her around. He lost his planet, his people, but he’s not losing her. Not today.


	36. Ten/Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the-untempered-prism, [with beautiful fanart as usual](http://the-untempered-prism.tumblr.com/post/165881948006/the-doctors-arms-ache-as-he-desperately-tries-to) :)

The Doctor’s arms ache as he desperately tries to hold on to his lever, but he can’t feel any physical pain through the sheer terror as he watches Rose’s fingers slip off the handle. He screams her name, helplessly, as she is hurled towards the Void. For a second her eyes meet his. His hearts break at the excruciating fear he finds there, but suddenly the expression is gone. Gold blooms in her eyes, glowing and swirling, and time stops around Rose.

The Void still drags at the Doctor’s limbs as ruthless as before, but Rose hovers in the air, completely motionless except for the gold light dancing across her body. Then it’s over. The Void closes and time resumes its course. Rose crumples to the floor. Within seconds the Doctor is at her side, begging her to open her eyes. When she does, he only finds the familiar brown there he fell in love with all this time ago. Bad Wolf is gone, and Rose is still there, safe and sound in his arms.


	37. Ten/Rose: Freckles

It’s rare to see the Doctor so calm. Rose can’t look away from his face, completely relaxed as he sleeps beside her. She knew he had freckles, but she never really noticed how many there are until now. Gently, she traces her fingertip over his skin, following the shapes until the Doctor stirs and blinks his eyes open. He greets her with a smile, his cheeks flushing as his gaze wanders over her naked form. It makes his freckles even more prominent. Rose leans in, kissing every one of them.


	38. Nine/Rose

The Doctor slips into the room and silently sits down next to her on the bed, close but not yet touching. Rose hastily wipes the tears off her cheeks, her gaze fixed on the floor. She can’t bring herself to look at him. Not after she nearly killed him today, along with the rest of reality, in a desperate attempt to save her dad. “I’m sorry,” she whispers. The Doctor wraps his arm around her shoulder, hesitant at first, but he gladly pulls her closer when Rose curls into his side.

“I’m sorry too,” he says quietly, pressing his lips to the top of her head. “You alright?” Rose sighs and shakes her head, burying her nose in the soft wool of his jumper. “But I will be. Tomorrow.” She closes her eyes, letting the Doctor’s double heartbeat calm her until it finally sinks in that she didn’t lose him today. He’s still here, and with the way he tightens his embrace it’s clear that he’s not going anywhere.


End file.
